


Definitely Not Lusting After Malfoy

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluffyish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has come back to Hogwarts rather different from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Lusting After Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Post HP-books - a Year 8 fic.

Harry stared after Draco with the now familiar angry longing. Back at Hogwarts, the battle behind them, Harry had hoped that for the first time ever he could actually lead a normal life. And now this. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy swishing past him, turning Harry on just by walking past. Draco Malfoy in his robes, and his newly grown hair, his make up, and his high heels, and his stockings. Harry _knew_ they were stockings, not tights-or-whatever-they-were-called. Stockings, stopping halfway up his thighs, probably held up by some sort of sticking charm. Harry wondered how easy it would be to deactivate a sticking charm, and hated his brain for thinking about it.

Thinking about the tops of Draco’s stockings. The small expanse of flesh above them. The knickers (silk, maybe? Probably green. Green silk knickers) between his legs, encasing his cock and balls in soft, touchable material.

( _Shut up,_ Harry told his brain, _just shut up_.)

God, though, Draco was hot. He’d come back, dressing like that. On non-robe occasions, he wore short skirts – shorter than half the first years were wearing, and he was a foot taller than most of them – and tightly buttoned blouses. Or sometimes less tightly buttoned, and there was material underneath that Harry did not want to be thinking about. Draco in a corset.

NO. 

No. Harry was not thinking about that. Not at all. And he definitely wasn’t lusting after Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn’t having the easiest time of it. An ex-Death Eater was hardly going to be a popular figure in Hogwarts, though Headmistress McGonagall had stressed that it was important to let go of old grudges, and try to work together in harmony. She probably hadn’t meant that Harry should fantasise about working together in a very intimate and personal way with Draco, involving taking some of his clothes off and then fucking his arse whilst he was still wearing those high heels, those stockings, that bloody fucking corset.

Harry had taken to cataloguing the times he saw Malfoy, and what he was wearing. He could remember that on the 21st September, Malfoy had been wearing black, all over. Black kitten heels. Opaque black stockings, through which you could still get something of a glimpse of Draco’s pale skin. A little black skirt. (A very little black skirt.) A black blouse. On the 12th October, he’d had his robes falling open enough to display the top of an emerald green corset. On 23rd October, his hair had been in two plaits and he’d been wearing a silver dress. With sparkles. Harry had only just prevented himself going up to Draco and running his hands all over that dress. And then up underneath it.

Ginny had fallen for Neville last year, when they were working together at Hogwarts and Harry was off with Ron and Hermione, so at least he didn’t have to feel guilty for her sake. He felt guilty enough for his own. Firstly, getting a hard-on for Malfoy would be awful enough on its own, but getting it because Draco was dressing… Draco was dressing… Harry’s breath caught in his throat just thinking about it; his heart-rate raced.

Draco dressing. Draco _un_ dressing. Harry undressing Draco.

Would Harry’s brain please shut the fuck up right now?

“You ought to just ask him out.”

Harry jumped, as someone spoke from behind his right shoulder. “What?”

Ron shook his head, looking down at Harry. “Mate, it’s obvious. Can’t say I sympathise with your taste, but for Merlin’s sake, stop mooning around and -”

“And what?” Harry demanded defensively.

“And ask Malfoy out,” Ron said.


End file.
